Spies
by insaneinsane
Summary: In the year 1896,4 girls were included as experiments for a man-made DNA that ables them to use water,fire,windand illusions.They work as spies.(sora,mimi,kari,miyako)
1. Default Chapter

«i've done this story almost a year ago i just didn't upload it because...i just don't. so anyway, tell me what you think about it. review! Ü»

**_SPIES _**

ONE: Introduction 

When the door was finally closed, Murizaki looked at the girls and flipped the TV on. He removed his glasses and pointed it on the screen. 

"Listen." 

**_*CLICK* This is Noriko reporting live from the Tokyo Tower where a man named Mr. Okinawa lay dead on the ground beside a gun. Police said that the man might have committed suicide. The man's fingerprints were found on the gun and the police have found no trace of other parties involved. However this is still just a hunch made by the police and is currently investigating the whole place. Still - *CLICK*_**

He turned the TV off and looked at the four girls sitting comfortably on each of their own seats. "As you may know, that is not suicidal. A group of sinister may have done this craziness." He said. 

"Who's the man, Murizaki?" said the girl with bright pink locks, who was sitting on a director's chair with her long legs crossed. 

Murizaki sat down on his chair and opened his drawer. Then, he pulled out a folder and passed it to the girl. 

"All the information is there. His family is in great danger. I want you to guard the family, then get his Card Collection. That collection is very important. You'll be performing the task next night. Today, each of you will study the family, his work, his financial status and, of course, Mr. Okinawa himself. Are there any questions?" 

The girls shrugged their shoulders. Murizaki smiled and waved his hand. "Go and do your job. You can divide the assigned work to each of you." 

The four stood up and, before closing the door, Murizaki called again. 

"Oh, and try to behave on your first day of school." He reminded. 

"Mimi?" he warned the pink haired girl. 

Mimi looked at him innocently. "What? I'm going there, as a fourth year and I will behave, Murizaki! Don't you trust me?" she said, causing Hikari and Miyako to giggle. 

He smiled and looked at the redhead. "Sora… I don't want you to use your hidden talent on your first day. I don't want to enroll you in another school because you _accidentally_ burned the cafeteria." 

Sora smiled a little. "I will Murizaki. I'm a fourth year already. We need to go, we have some fixing to do." She said. 

"Bye Murizaki-san!" Hikari and Miyako chirped. Murizaki sighed and opened his drawer again. There, he pulled out a thick folder. He placed it on his table and placed his glasses again. 

Murizaki opened the folder and he scanned the sheets of paper. Contained there were information of the four girls that serves him. How did the girls find their way to Murizaki? 

In the year of 1986, a group of scientists discovered something powerful for the human race. They discovered how humans could control the power of fire, wind, water and the ability to use illusions. With these, the humans can be powerful and would reign supreme. The only disadvantage of this was that the experiment couldn't be applied to adults. So, the scientists did a research again and concluded it can only be applied to fresh DNA and newly made cells. And so their search began for infants. Age ranging from fetus to 1 year olds. 

Their search and discovery was known in private and the scientists have found four patients; two pregnant woman and two newly born babies. They agreed because they will get paid with a large sum of money. The consequence, the children will be under the custody of the scientists and the four women will never see the children again. 

Their reasons: (respectively) the first pregnant woman: she already has a son and they're in great debt to many people and her husband is in jail. The second pregnant woman: she and her husband had separated and she was very depressed about their separation that she despised the baby in her womb. The third mother: her job was indecent; a whore…a prostitute. Her last customer left her without paying her and she bear the child until it was born. She's willing to give the child to the scientists as long as she gets the money. The last mother was the unfortunate one. Her father is the president of the said experiment and his father despises her lover. After separating the couple, only did he know that his only daughter was pregnant. Her father forced her to participate in the experiment or her loved one will die. Sadly, she agreed. 

The two pregnant women were taken care of by nurses while the scientists took the two newly born babies. 

Murizaki was there. He was one of the scientists but he was the only one against the experiment. He doesn't agree on using infants as lowly things and as part of experiments. They have life. But their leader took no notice. 

When other two babies were born, they did the experiment on the four young girls. They implanted the man-made DNA and after a day they watched the four infants. 

The first-born girl was the child of the depressed pregnant woman. They named her Miyako. After one day of implanting the DNA, they were successful. Miyako can create her own light of different colors; create illusions of stars, moon and her dolls. 

The second girl was the daughter of the poor pregnant woman. Since she looked exactly like her mother, they named her Hikari, the same name her mother has. It was successful also. She was able to make soft breeze in her room and it was starting perfectly. 

The third girl was the daughter of the indecent woman. They named her Mimi. At first, Mimi's part was unsuccessful. Her heartbeat was slow, her health was very bad and she was in bad shape. But with the help of a doctor, Mimi was in good shape in a week. She can control small whirlpools in her small bathtub. 

The last girl was none other than the granddaughter of their president. She was called Sora, as said by her mother. It was successful also, for Sora can create sparks. 

The experiment was successful until, a year after, a tragedy happened. A part of the laboratory exploded and the whole place was on fire. Everybody thought that the children had died but they were saved. Hikari was saved by a nurse, Mimi was saved by the doctor who nurtured her, Miyako was taken by a group of wanderers and Sora was saved by her grandfather. 

Murizaki stopped reminiscing and read the first page of the folder. It contained Hikari's background. 

Murizaki found the young girl a year after the explosion in a hospital where the nurse that took Hikari works. Murizaki took the girl without telling the nurse and he took Hikari in his secured place in Hawaii. 

Then, he saw Miyako performing in a theater. Luckily, the staff didn't know that Miyako possesses powers and they gave her to him. Murizaki told him that he's a relative of Miyako. He took the girl in his home. 

Then, an accomplice said to him that Mimi was under the care of a doctor in America. He went there and took the girl. Murizaki burned down the house, so the parents thought that Mimi was burned together with the house. 

Finally, he learned that Sora was in an orphanage after his grandfather died. He took her also when he learned that the people there thought that she's being possessed by a demon because she can create fire when she's angry. Sora's grandfather has a fortune and trusted it all to Sora. Murizaki took the money legally and took Sora. 

For ten years, he trained them and enrolled them in a private school during their elementary years. He told the girls the truth about their family and their powers. He told them to never say their powers to anyone. 

Today, he enrolled Sora to a high-class school, St. Mary, that specializes in singing and enhancing their talents and stayed there until now, as a 4th year. Mimi was enrolled in a private school called Yumihiko School a few blocks away from Sora's school. Mimi wanted so much to study there, so he granted her wish. Miyako and Hikari were enrolled at a private school and they are now first year students. 

The four girls are thankful for Murizaki and they do everything he says. He taught them how to be spies and they worked for him voluntarily. They don't complain. They've done a couple of tasks already and they were perfectly done. Now, another job is needed to be finished. 

Mr. Okinawa is a millionaire and works privately for the government. Murizaki is after his Card Collection. And the girls would give it to him in time. 

"Time would come soon…" he muttered. 

«review pls thanks... read my other stories as well!»

insaneinsane 


	2. Unknown Encounters with the Rivals

«second chapter! read and review people! oh yeah, read my other stories! have fun reading it!»

II: Unknown Encounters with the Rival 

Sora switched the ignition key of her brand new black motorbike off. She removed her black helmet and tucked it under her arm, then brushed a few strands of red hair that covered her sight. She let out a breath while looking at the place, St. Mary. She smiled a little. The place looks serene enough and it seems that she wouldn't be in any trouble for anything. _I just hope the people in here are as good as the place._ She thought. Her old school was a bummer. All girls. She hated it. The schoolgirls were conceited, stubborn, snobs and flirts. Of course, Mimi isn't exactly one of them. Mimi was her best friend; one of the four Duaike. Duaike was their group that Murizaki organized; the word Duaike was from a rare language from the Far East that meant _Mysterious. _

One thing that bothers Sora is that she wouldn't be with Mimi in St. Mary. No, she wasn't scared of being alone. She was just used in having Mimi around and she was her only friend, the only one. Most of the schoolgirls take no notice of her and regard her as a weirdo. 

Sora shook her head to clear her head of the past and sighed. She got off her bike and parked it beside a nice-looking dark blue dirt bike. She eyed the bike. _The owner of this one sure knows how to pick it… _She took a glance at her watch. "Shoot… I'm late." She muttered. She grabbed her black backpack and she speeded to the building. 

* * *

Sora stood in the hallway for ten minutes, not knowing if she should go left or right. What's bad about this school is that it was too big and it was easy to get lost in it. She looked at her watch again and sighed in frustration. _Great… I'm going to skip my first class. _

"Miss?" 

She made a casual turn and saw a middle-aged woman standing there with a strict look on her face. "You are supposed to be in class right now." She said sternly. 

"I'm sorry. I am new to this school and I have no idea of where my class is." Sora explained. 

The woman's strict face soon brightened up and she smiled. "Oh… I am the principal here. I am Mrs. Humiko. Now, what is your first class?" 

Sora opened her bag and got out a piece of paper that contains her schedule. "English." She answered, giving the paper to Mrs. Humiko. 

She nodded her head. "Come now. I'll accompany you to your room." 

A few walks and turns, they both stopped at wooden door. "Should I escort you inside?" she asked Sora. 

Sora smiled pleasantly. "No thank you, ma'am. You've done enough for me. Thank you." She said, bowing down in respect. 

The woman smiled back and gave the paper back to Sora. "Whenever you need me, just go to my office." She said and walked away. 

Sora took a deep breath. _This is one serious class…_ she thought when she heard not even one noise. She stood straight, touched the doorknob, and then turned it. She stepped inside. 

Her eyes widened a bit when she realized everybody in the class was looking at her. 

"Yes?" the teacher asked. 

"This is the English class, am I right?" Sora asked. 

"Yes this is." 

Sora entered and walked towards the teacher and explained that she's just new. "So, you're just new here. I'm Mr. Gengaro. Very well, sit at the vacant seat over there. I'm sure you have your book with you. The class is reading a narrative." He said, pointing the title of the story on the board. "Just read. I'll ask questions later." 

Sora nodded her head and turned to the class who, in her surprise, was still looking at her. While she made her way to the back seat, she could hear them gossiping about her. 

"New kid…" 

"I think she was from that school where the cafeteria was burned down." A girl from her right whispered to her seatmate who in turn nodded her head. 

"She's hot." One guy remarked, eyeing her dark hip-hugger jeans up to her white top and to her face, giving her a wink. 

"She looks like a snob." The girl beside him commented, eyeing her conceitedly. 

_These people live for the sake of gossiping other people… _ she thought angrily and sat down on her seat. She opened her bag and got a slim book out. She glanced at the board and opened her English book at the said page. 

"By the way, we'll be giving you a book later on." Mr.Gengaro suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him. "It's a fantastic book written by the famous fiction writer Mihiko Henara. He's the author of the short narrative you're reading. We'll be focusing our English class on that book. For now, we'll concentrate on one of his narratives." He added. 

The wooden door suddenly opened and a student walked towards Mr.Gengaro and whispered something to him. The teacher nodded his head as his reply. "Class, I'll be in the principal's office. When I come back, please get a paper ready." Frowns soon appeared on their faces, realizing that they'll have a quiz if he ever comes back quick. 

Most of the students stood up and exchanged seats with others as soon as he left the class. Sora continued to read and stretched her feet, getting comfortable in her seat and she was oblivious to the fact that someone was about to trip because of her feet. 

And it did happened. The girl gave out a shriek and landed flat on the floor fortunately avoiding a chair. Sora looked down and saw her. The same girl who glared haughtily at her earlier. 

"I…I'm sorry." Sora said, helping the girl. The girl shook her arm free of Sora's help. She combed her hair back in place and glared at Sora. "Bitch! Didn't you see I was walking?!" she yelled. 

"If you just used your eyes to look at my feet instead of looking at the guys, you wouldn't have tripped you stupid jerk!" Sora retorted. She could feel her temper again. She was getting hot and too much angry. If she doesn't cool off now, it wouldn't be a surprise that this class would soon be on fire. 

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You're just a new student." 

"And who are you to raise your voice at me bitch?!" Sora hissed, trying hard to control her emotions. _I mustn't be angry…_ she thought, calming herself. 

"Well, what are still you looking at jerkface?" Sora mocked. 

The girl glared at her for one last time and walked back to her seat, pushing her guy seatmate away from her. Again, all the students' eyes are on her. She sat back on her seat and resumed in reading her book. She looked up again, feeling there is still someone who was staring at her. She looked at the side of the window and saw a guy looking at her with his shady blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment with no emotion held in their eyes. He blinked and smirked at her, then resumed reading again. She glared at his back and murmured, "Guys are such airheads." 

* * *

"Would you please tell the class something about yourself?" 

Hikari gave a little smile and tried to ease down her nervousness. Everyone was looking at her. She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "I am Hikari Yagami from Field Academy, pleased to meet all your acquaintance." Hikari said, remembering what Murizaki told them. Each of the four girls was given different surnames. 

_I'll remember that Murizaki._ Hikari thought as she bowed down and then looked at her sensei. 

"Sit beside…" He looked at the three vacant seats in the classroom, wondering where to put the new girl. 

"Sensei! Sensei! Here!" 

Their sensei rolled his eyes at the giddy purple haired boy. "There is no vacant seat here, Daisuke." His seatmate said, rolling her eyes. 

"Well, get outta there and let her sit." Daisuke hissed, pulling his girl seatmate out of her chair. Hikari tried to resist a laugh. 

"Daisuke, stop your racket. Miss Yagami, sit over there by Takeru." She looked at the class and saw him raised his hand and pointed to a seat beside him. 

She made her way towards him. "Hello. I'm Takeru." He greeted, extending out his hand. 

"Hikari or Kari for short." She replied, shaking hands with her newfound friend. 

* * *

(Lunch) 

Hikari squinted her eyes and let it rove in the crowded canteen. The place was huge, but it seems that the canteen needs more space. 

"Hey. You seem lost." Someone said, resting his hand on Hikari's shoulder. 

The familiar voice made her smile so she turned around to face the person. "I'm looking for someone and a place to sit in." 

Takeru nodded his head and pointed at the middle table. "That's where my friends and I sit. Come join us." He said, pulling her towards the table. 

Upon arriving, Hikari smiled at Takeru's two peers, one of which she knows already. "Daisuke, I didn't know you and Takeru are close." 

"Oh, TF? We're this close." He answered, showing his index and middle finger pressed together, nodding his head in approval. Takeru rolled his eyes. _If we're that close, how come he can't even remember my nickname?_ He thought, sneaking a glance at his new friend who was laughing a bit at Daisuke's antics. "It's TK." Takeru said, correcting him. Hikari settled down on a chair, followed by TK. 

"TK?" she asked, finding his nickname quite nice. 

"It's short for Takeru. Just call Daisuke by Davis." 

"I should be saying that to her, TC!" 

TK ignored him and pointed at Iori. "He's Iori. He's in Grade six." Iori smiled and continued eating. 

Hikari nodded and she noticed a purple-haired girl waving at her. She waved back and motioned her to sit with her. 

"I'd like you to meet my friend." Kari said. Miyako soon appeared beside her and smiled. "Hi there!" her wide smile turned to a sulk and she glared at Davis. 

"You again?!" both said in unison. 

"Both of you know each other?" TK and Hikari asked. 

"We have the same Math class." Davis and Miyako answered, glaring at each other. 

"This is gonna be a long lunch…" TK and Hikari murmured, knowing that once their friends find a fight it's going to last long. 

* * *

(end of school) 

A schoolgirl with bright pink locks that adorned her porcelain face walked perkily with a group of girls to the parking lot. All were wearing the same uniform; dark blue vest and short skirts better known to be worn by students from Yumihiko School. They all stopped in front of a pink car. Flipping her hair, Mimi then waved goodbye to her new friends, which all of them were from the pep squad. "Cool car Mimi!" one remarked. 

"Oh, Daddy bought it for me." She lied, looking over her pink "pet" as she would like to call it. Hell, she has no father or mother for that matter. It was Murizaki who gave her the rapid and sleek looking car. _Since he bought Sora a bike, why not buy me a car?_ She thought, smiling. Murizaki loved all four of them too much that he was almost like a father to them. 

"We'll see you tomorrow. We'll find you a suit for the squad. Tomorrow, you're a certified member." Her other friend said and they all waved goodbye to her. She smiled and stepped inside her car, then started the ignition. She stepped on the gas pedal and, after giving a shriek, then shifted to stop. 

She almost ran over a student. 

She got out of her car and looked at the dazed guy. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you all right?" 

He blinked for a while and just nodded his head to her. "Yeah… just try to look first at the road, okay?" he smiled. 

Mimi smiled, studying his features. She was taller than him, probably by a few inches. His hair was, how should she describe it, like the color of an autumn leaf, reddish-brown. "Do you need a lift home?" she offered. 

He shook his head. "No need." He answered. A maroon Kia car, a newly made one, soon stopped in front of the two. The window opened and Mimi saw a brunette guy with sober brown eyes, probably just her age or more than, looked at her companion. 

"We're picking him up." He said simply to the guy. 

Izzy nodded and turned to Mimi, smiling. "Goodbye." And he jumped inside the car, now speeding away. 

"That's just great… I didn't even get to know his name." She muttered frowning. 

* * *

The maroon Kia car soon skidded to a stop and Izzy opened the door for Takeru to hop in. 

"Where's my brother?" he asked, removing his hat. 

"Must still be in our school." The driver, Tai, answered as he speeded away from Takeru's school. 

"How's your cut?" Izzy asked, referring to the big cut Takeru received last time. 

Takeru just nodded his head and touched the large cut found on his upper left arm. "Fine. I could use some healing to remove the scar, Izzy." _If I were just quick enough, I would have stopped him._ Takeru thought, running a finger over his scar the size of half of a ruler. 

"Next time, think clearly and try to concentrate." Taichi replied. "Hey TK, call your brother and tell him to go straight to The Fort." 

The Fort is where the four lads work under the supervision of the man they call "Drake". TK sighed and pulled his celphone out from his bag and called Yamato. 

_"Yeah?"_

"Go straight to The Fort." TK said. 

_"…I'll follow."_

TK frowned upon hearing his brother's cold voice. "You'll follow?"

Tai snatched the phone from TK and spoke to Yamato. "Hey Matt, no more fooling around. Faith wants to talk to us." 

_"I said I'll follow Tai." _

Figuring Yamato is in a bad mood, he threw the celphone back to TK. "Talk to that stubborn brother of yours and tell him to follow soon." 

"Something wrong?" TK asked his brother. 

_"… I'll talk to you later. I just need a little space. I'll follow soon."_

TK closed his phone and looked at his two companions. "He's okay." 

**_Beep!!!!_**

Mimi frowned at the honking made by the car behind her "pet" and tapped her finger on the wheel. Obviously, another car accident happened and traffic builds up again. It's been fifteen minutes since her car stopped because of the traffic. 

**_Beep!!!! Beep!!!! _**

Mimi muttered angrily and opened her car window and yelled, "Would you stop honking and just wait for the traffic to speed up?!" She sighed and took her celphone out and called Sora. 

"Hey, where are you heading?" Mimi asked, closing the car window. 

_"I don't know. I'll just take a few trips and I'll go straight to the house."_

"So, I'm going to pick up the girls?" 

_"Exactly. Gotta go."_

"Sora-" 

_"Yeah?" _

"You don't sound normal. Anything bad happened today?" 

Mimi heard laughter at the other line. _"I'll tell you later. I'll bring home some pastries. *Click*" _Mimi sighed and stared at her celphone. "Wonder what's up with her?" 

A traffic enforcer waved his hand and the vehicles soon moved. "Finally!" Mimi exclaimed, stepping on the gas. 

* * *

After rounding up the parks and roads, Sora parked her bike at the side of the parking area of a pastry house and entered the small place. The sweet aroma of pastries and bread tickled her nose and made her stomach growl. She smiled and patted her stomach. She leaned and looked at the small cakes and tried to select from the chocolate mousse cake to the strawberry and blueberry cheesecake, black forest cake, carrot cake, lemon cake, chocolate marble and so much more. "What would you have, miss?" 

Sora straightened up and pointed her finger on the glass. _I know Mimi likes strawberries, Miyako would like to have anything except cheese, and Hikari loves strawberries and chocolates. _"A slice of that," pointing her finger to the chocolate mousse. "Two slices of strawberry cheesecake and a box of brownies." Sora added. 

"A slice of chocolate mousse, two slices of strawberry cheesecake and a box of brownies. Anything more, miss?" The lady asked, jutting down her orders on a piece of paper. 

Sora thought for a moment and thought of Murizaki. "6 corn muffins please." 

The lady nodded, adding the last order on the list and went inside the small door. Sora waited for a moment and the lady came back with her orders. "Please wait for the brownies miss. It wouldn't take long." Sora smiled and nodded her head. 

The doorbell jingled and a lad strolled in, standing beside Sora. Sora turned her head and eyed him. _He looks familiar…_ she thought. He glanced at her, eyed her for a moment then looked at the lady Sora was talking to earlier. 

The lady smiled. "Matt! How was your first day in school? Same order like before?" 

He smiled, making her blush a little and be surprised. She thought that he doesn't know how to smile. "Yeah. And also an apple pie." He said, placing his hand inside his pocket. 

The lady smiled again and disappeared through the door. "You're the new girl in class right?" 

HIs sudden talk surprised Sora. Sora nodded her head in reply. "You shouldn't have tripped her." He said knowingly, making Sora irritated. 

Sora looked at Matt and stared at him with a little anger. "I didn't trip her." 

He smirked at her. "You're just new. Don't act too cool. You don't know the people there. They can be your worst enemies." 

"And you don't know me… I can take care of myself from all you stubborn airhead students." Sora said. _Besides, I don't need your advice…_ she thought. The lady came back with her brownies and Matt's orders, which were an apple pie and two slices of chocolate mousse. Sora placed her payment on the counter, turned around and headed to the door. 

"Matt, your brother made a call this morning and ordered a small box of cheese breads. It's already paid, you don't have to worry. Just give it to him. I'll go get it." The lady went back inside the door. Matt turned his head and saw Sora mount her dirtbike. "I should have known it was hers…" he whispered. She placed her helmet on and backed up her bike, then zoomed off. 


End file.
